Duplicity
by Stalker-san
Summary: "He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." - Sigmund Freud A story in which Sasuke has sex with Sakura on a mission, despite dating Naruto. Now Naruto tries to unravel the motives behind Sasuke's betrayals. Sasu/Femnaru/Sasu
1. Chapter One: Back Home

**Title:** Duplicity

**Author:** Me! (Dataxia)

**Summary:** "He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." - Sigmund Freud

**Pairing:** Sasuke/FEMNaruto, Itachi/FEMNaruto

**Rating:** Ages 13+ for now… Rating will go up as the story progresses.

**Warnings:** OOC (as I am not great with Character analysis, but I am trying my best, Putting this up as a precaution)

**Genre:** Romance, General

**Word Count:** 2,390

I adopted this fic from Mello's-Killing-Festival. I've been trying to get in contact with her but can't, so if you know her please tell her to contact me about the fic.

This chapter has been beta'd by **Queen Sophia**. Much love to her. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Protecting someone is what I do best, especially if I like the certain someone. A lot of people, especially ninja, see females as inferior species. The female ninja is scrutinized to be weak, only good for healing and taking care of the feeble. Though two of the most powerful people on this planet are female ninja, one being a Legendary Sanin, female ninja are seen as second-rate to male ninja. That's why I was born. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, here to change the awful misunderstandings of what I am and what I will become. I vowed to change the light that everyone views me in, especially a certain someone whom I love.

-Chapter One: Back Home-

I stood in front of the Hokage's desk, handing her my mission report while smiling. The mission was a success and I was proud to show the proof of my hard work to Tsunade. She read through the document carefully, checking for any mistakes or bad comments from the client. On my way back to Konoha I ensured the file's accuracy. There was nothing to worry about except…

"Naruto, could you please explain to me why you back-handed the client?" The Hokage asked. Her voice was stern, cold as ice, and a bit displeased.

"Crap." I thought.

Remaining professional I tried to explain myself. "Well… you see Tsunade –obaachan. Lord Temujin* said something which caused me to get angry and… yeah. I slapped him for it." In habit my hand found its way to my neck, rubbing it. I braced myself for what was to come.

"Naruto, as a kunoichi representing the Hidden Village of Leaf, I would advise you to not let your emotions get the better of you, especially during long term missions like this. You both were in a difficult situation and the last thing you needed was to lose trust in one another."

"Yes, yes I know." I replied dejectedly. I felt like I disappointed her. Looking at her face, I noticed how her hazel eyes glowed softly in discontent with my actions. She was right to reprimand me. As a ninja of Konoha I must show no disrespect for our clients as they help the livelihood of the village; to lose the trust of the client during a protection mission could cost you both your lives. Seeing as Temujin was now an important peace keeper in the Northern islands of the world, it would have been my head if anything happened to him.

He deserved the hit though.

Once again gaining my will I stared into the Hokage's eyes. "Though there was a slight blunder between the client and I the mission was a success. Lord Temujin* was protected and content at my work ethics."

Putting away the file and pulling out a bottle of sake, Tsunade nodded. "Very well then; the mission was completed and now you are back, Congratulation Uzumaki Naruto."

I bowed in respect of the Hokage and turned swiftly towards the door, ready to escape the clutches of Tsunade.

"I have not dismissed you yet, Naruto."

Oh great. That tone.

Turning back around and smiling sweetly I batted my eyelashes, "Excuse me for my impudence Hokage-sama; I assumed the meeting to be over."

"It's not. You will be escorting me to the hospital for your mandatory check-up. I can tell that your chakra reserves are lower than normal and your wounds are taking longer to heal." She was right. During the last month of Temujin's touring on the Northern Islands, a couple of rouge ninjas attacked. Of course they were taken out with ease but being the only ninja on the field with a band of armor suits in a misty forest wasn't doing me any good. It was a tough fight, but the enemies were decimated and Temujin was returned back to the village we were visiting. As for Kyuubi, I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he's taking a slow time healing my wounds. I think I might form my first scar.

"I'll be fine Tsunade-baachan. I just need some rest. The year away from Konoha sure has made me tired, plus there are still people I want to see." I just need to get out!

Observing me carefully the Hokage nodded again. "Tomorrow morning visit me at the hospital. I will be training a new set of medical ninja so they will need someone to work on."

"You're going to hand me over to a bunch of inexperienced brats?" I asked, appalled.

"Of course, you'll recover from whatever they'll do to you anyways, seeing as you are the 'Great Uzumaki Naruto', am I correct?"

I sigh and agree with the old hag. I just need to get out of this office. It's time to see Sasuke!

* * *

Arriving in Konoha after one entire year seems like a dream come true. This place never changes - the people might, but the town itself always stays the same. The same houses, apartment complexes, and the same shops and stores. Nothing changes. Not even the porno store hidden away by the bars of the village. I chuckle recalling my past adventures as a child. Everything is the same, yet everything is different, too.

I'm different, I know that for sure. Everything about me sets me apart from this village- from my heritage to my clothing. Most people have come to like that about me, while others cling to their opposition of "A monster becoming a ninja." I'll get them to change though, I know I will.

A cool breeze passes through my clothing, hitting every wound on my body through tight bandaging. Shivering at the breeze I decide to change clothing when I get home. The skirt that I was wearing is torn and stained with blood and earth, fraying at the edges. It would be revealing my cute tush if not for the black and orange leggings I use. I just don't know how some female ninja or even regular women go around wearing skirts as short as this without any protection. In fact I don't know why I am wearing this thing. If it were not for Sakura ransacking my wardrobe and throwing out all my comfy clothing, I'd be wearing my favorite jumpsuit, not this thing. Oh well… I kind of like how it sways when I walk.

Heh, maybe I am a bit girly?

The orange sun creeps through the houses of my fellow villagers while they scurry about. Parents herd their children inside buildings, whether to eat or to simply stay home. The elderly folk waddle around with their canes and I shy away from them. I do not have a fabulous history with the elderly in this village; however, I have grown to like a few who actually give me the time of day. The sun sets and another cool breeze passes through me. My hair shines in the light, morphing its color to a soft orange. I let my hair out of their pigtails to cover my neck and zipper up the black and orange jacket. Fishnets are not great shirts for the fall. It's getting cooler, like the weather hasn't changed since I came back home.

This day is a replica of the day that I learned of my mission. Temujin asked for me specifically because of our past. We were friends, nothing more, though it took Sasuke a lot of convincing that I would only be with him. It was the first time seeing Sasuke so jealous, it was cute. I wouldn't call Sasuke possessive, as all he does is let things go, but I do say he's territorial and that day he marked me completely before letting me go.

My face is flush! I can feel the heat of my cheeks increasing and look around to see if anyone notices. Nope, all clear.

Good, it's time to hurry up and get home, to my bastard.

* * *

Ignoring the beautiful display of falling leaves and ravens moving in the sky, I continue to head towards Sasuke's apartment complex. "Ours." I remember.

A few months before my mission, we moved in together. I was so excited to finally live with someone other than my plants and Kyuubi. Starting a new life with Sasuke felt right, and I was happy. Together we filled in his empty apartment. Pictures, furniture, a couple of my favorite plants, and definitely a new weapon drawer, made our apartment complete. The mess I create really brings life into our small home. Smiling while walking down the street I reminisce about our entire relationship. Starting from his departure from Hebi and his return to Konoha; it was a bloody reunion, as all things we did were, but we were together and I was happy. Team Seven was back together with the addition of Sai.

The familiar complex came into sight and I stopped reminiscing. It's time to come home.

Pushing the elevator buttons as I made my way up and sniffing myself, I made a note to first take a shower before doing anything else, and of course Sasuke is included in the shower.

A floor under my stop, I hear yelling. A familiar tone makes my heart beat while the elevator takes forever to stop on the floor. It sounded like Sasuke.

The familiar 'ding' of the elevator sounded and the doors opened, showing me Sasuke without a shirt and shaking a crying red-head that we both knew and loved.

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said; he was surprised to see me.

"What's going on?" I ask, worried for Sakura. The girl didn't just cry for anything, she was strong, but it seems like that wasn't the case right now. Sasuke's grip on her tapered and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"I asked what was going on."

Sakura only looked up at me with her green eyes filled with regret and tears. One look at me and she started to bawl. The girl dropped to her knees crying, "Naruto! Please forgive me!" she cried on.

"What the fu-"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm and picking her up, "Naruto just get inside and I'll explain everything."

My heart hurt as it beat against my ribcage. There were so many emotions, what the hell? What did I miss?

Following the two into the living room of the apartment, I headed into the bathroom to get some toilet paper for Sakura's nose. Sasuke and I don't own any tissue because in this home, tears or sickness doesn't exist. Sasuke and I have too much on the line, too much in our lives to give into those two. Sakura took the toilet paper roll and sat down in the single couch that Sasuke and I bought. Sasuke himself sat down on the loveseat and patted the seat next to his, instructing me to sit next to him.

"Naruto," he began, reaching for my hand and looking at me, "before I begin I want you to promise me something." Dark eyes stared at me, fixated on my blue orbs; the red base of the Sharingan flashed for a moment, only to softly glow underneath the black of Sasuke's irises. This was serious. Nodding my head and tying my hair into a single pony tail, feeling like Ino at this point, I was bracing myself for something big.

"Can you promise me to listen to me until the very end and talk about the situation before you get angry?" his voice was somber and his eyes flashed again. He was trying to get control of his emotions, a bad sign already. Pale hands gripped mine and for a moment, I forgot about Sakura's crying in the background. Right now was between Sasuke and me. This moment was ours alone.

"I promise." I sealed my fate.

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief and lessened the grip on my hands. "While you were gone, Sakura and I were sent on a mission around the Fire countries borders. It was a simple mission and seeing it as that we both let our guard down. Enemies attacked and we were forced to hide in a cave due to severe injuries."

"You were hurt?" I asked, horrified that Sasuke AND Sakura were in danger. I looked at both Sakura and Sasuke, scanning them for any massive injuries,but nothing could be found. My chest sank down in relief. Nothing on them now. I let Sasuke continue his explanation.

"While in the cave a storm hit that region so we were stuck in the damp cave, without a fire, only to get drenched again by rain water and mud.

"During that short amount of time something overcame both Sakura and I." He stopped looking towards Sakura as she cried out, trying to hold back her tears. I felt her pure anguish as it hit me.

"What do you mean something overcame you two?" I asked, fearful of my own words. The trembling of my heart matched Sakura's trembling form and my brunette's hands gripped mine again as I tried to detach myself.

"I'm sorry." Sakura cried out, holding her own two hands together."I slept with Sasuke-kun!"

Everything stopped for me after those words. Time froze as I heard the most dreaded sentence of all man-kind. My boyfriend and lover slept with another woman, but not just any other woman, Haruno Sakura. Before anything, rage and jealousy reared their ugly heads. My boyfriend and my closest friend? The Haruno Sakura slept with my Sasuke and now she feels sorry about it? What the hell? Just as soon as it started, the emotions died.

Think rational Naruto, remember the promise.

They were on a mission, a life or death mission out in the forest, injured, while a storm passed through. They couldn't light a fire because of the enemies and they couldn't call out for help because of their lack of chakra and the storm. Sex is a form of heat and they needed to survive. I calmed myself down and started to breathe slowly and deeply, not even realizing when or how my breathing changed at all. Looking back from Sakura and Sasuke I realized that there was something more.

"That's it?" I asked.

Sasuke sighed again and Sakura choked on her saliva and tears. "She's six weeks pregnant."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it and are ready for more. :D Please review and tell me what you think! I accept all criticism towards my work and appreciate any advice or helpful hints that you might have. I also appreciate just the love. ;D


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth Always Hurts

**Title**: Duplicity

**Author**: Me! (Dataxia)

**Summary:** "He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." - Sigmund Freud

**Pairing:** Sasuke/FEMNaruto

**Rating**: Ages 13+ for now… Rating will go up as the story progresses.

**Warnings**: OOC (as I am not great with Character analysis, but I am trying my best, Putting this up as a precaution)

**Genre**: Romance, General

**Word Count**: 2,277

I adopted this fic from Mello's-Killing-Festival. I've been trying to get in contact with her but can't, so if you know her please tell her to contact me about the fic.

This chapter has been beta'd by _Philosophical Pandora_. Much love to her. :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**-Chapter Two: The Truth Always Hurts-**

It has been close to a week since Sasuke told me the truth. I have not spoken to Sakura or my lover in that time. As far as I know, Sasuke is sleeping in a motel near the gates. Sakura is still working under Tsunade in the hospital and still lives with her parents. Looks like no one knows about the baby besides us three. I honestly don't know what to feel about it. I'm still shocked and hurt. I even missed my appointment with Tsunade and her students. I just couldn't bear to be around Sakura right now. Hopefully, someone understands.

**-Flashback-**

"What?" My voice cracked, "S-six weeks?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. As if nothing.

"I am so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean for this to happen," came Sakura's shuddering words. Her tears continued to fall, and I watched blankly. Feelings of hate, anger, and distrust swelled in my chest. My teeth elongated and I felt the point of my fangs on my bottom lip.

"So when will you get rid of it?"

There was a silence in the room aside from Sakura's sobbing. The noise was begging to aggravate me.

My question was left unanswered. Sasuke finally looked at me. Before, he was too ashamed to gaze in my direction. His brows furrowed and I saw the pain in his eyes.

He licked his chapped lips and clasped his hands together trying to be firm. "We aren't getting rid of it, Naruto."

The demon stirred from within. The first time I felt in quite a while. He shifted under the locks and chains I kept him in, as if a link were loose. My eyes felt funny and I felt something shift.

"You promised," the avenger reminded me.

"You promised me a lot of things, too." I tried to calm down anyway. I wasn't going to break any promises I made. I won't start now, not here. "What will you do then?"

Sakura was still letting tears roll down her cheeks, sniffling, and taking more rolls of the toilet paper I had offered her.

"Are you going to let her have your child Sasuke? Is that what you want?" The words made me tremble, but I did not want him noticing. _I am stronger than this. _

"Restarting my clan was one of my goals Naruto. As much as I wish that it were you in Sakura's place I cannot change the fact that it isn't. She's carrying my heir, Naruto. Please understand that." His voice was deep, taking that authoritative tone I hated. The sounds of chains moving rang in my ears. The chains clinking away followed by a deep and ominous chuckle.

"So you're saying that your goals are more important than my feelings and this relationship?"

"I didn't say that, Dobe."

"You have no right to call me that right now, fucking Ice-bitch!"

"You're the one acting like a bitch right now, not me!"

"_I'm _acting like a bitch?" I nearly screamed. "You two-faced, cock sucking, son-of-a-whore! You got someone pregnant!"

"It was a mistake Naruto! I'm sorry that it happened and I regret every moment of it, but what's done is done!"

Sakura visibly flinched at that last comment. My chakra spiked and I looked at Sasuke dead in the eye. "You are so selfish, you know that? All you care is for yourself and what you want. All you think about is what your goals are and how to accomplish them. Anything that you see in your way you either remove or covet depending how it affects what you WANT to do."

The demon rumbled. I had not even noticed that I had my leg up on the coffee table while holding onto Sasuke's collar. We were so close that I felt his breath on my lips.

_So warm…_

"Please stop fighting you two!" Sakura then proceeded to rip my hands off his collar using the strength Tsunade taught her.

My hands flew away from her as soon as she ended her grasp. I sat back down, not caring that my skirt was hiked up to my thigh, showing skin. I crossed my legs as any guy would, mimicking their postures. I've been told countless times that I act too much like a boy, so I sucked my teeth, making the sound I know Sakura hates. She looked hurt by my actions, but I was hurt more by hers.

I trusted her. **Believed in her**. I loved her once, you know? I knew it wasn't right for us but I adored her as much as she adored Sasuke in her youth. She was one of the reasons I brought Sasuke back from the depths of hell. Why would she do such a thing to me? After everything that we went through and shared, after everything I did for her and Sasuke?

That swelling in my chest turned to an ache. My stomach cramped up, and I forgot my aggressive position. My eyes burned something fierce. I could not tell if it was from Kyuubi's chakra releasing from the seal or if it was the fault of tears wanting to come out.

Sasuke touched my shoulder lightly. He crouched at my side, looking up at me. "I'll make this work, all right? I promise I'll make it work and make you happy again." He used the tone of his voice that I loved. The one only I was privileged to hear.

Sakura shifted away. Tears welling up again at the private moment she was witnessing. The moment she was ruining with her very presence. It wasn't that she was crying because it was beautiful either. I sensed it in her as soon as Sasuke was near me. It was jealousy and a bit of regret.

She was jealous of me? After everything that she did… is doing?

_How dare she!_

"No, Sasuke. You can't…" I knew it was selfish of me but I could not stop myself. The evil chakra pulsing in my veins darkening my very thoughts. "As long as that thing survives, you can't."

**-Present time-**

It was not long after I said that that the two of them left. Sakura first, because she was so hurt by my words and then Sasuke, because I had asked him to leave and locked myself in our room. I did not want to see or hear anything from either of them anymore. Sasuke got the hint and left with a promise of return. He was stupid if he thought a few days with quiet and I'd forgive him.

This entire ordeal has drained me. Every day I fought the Kyuubi back further inside the seal and every day I went on missing Sasuke. I am way too stubborn to say anything though. But I do miss him and wish this ache in my heart would go away. The ache between my thighs wasn't helping either. I missed too much of him and had to fight back the sexual urges that shook my body at night. The smell of my lover everywhere in our small home never helped and weakened my resolve and state of mind. I have taken up sleeping on the couch to help the urges.

The air smelled so much like Sasuke.

I had to snap myself out of it so I slapped my cheeks until they were red. Getting up from the couch I opened the window to get some fresh air into the apartment. I had enough of the smell…

The wind came in strong bringing in the autumn scent. The large oaks and pine trees surrounding Konoha began to wither. Trees like that only changed slightly to match the season's mood and all that good stuff. They didn't die out like the smaller trees and plants. They just covered the forests floor with their leaves for a bit, molting as if they were birds.

The scent of dying flowers and freshly made potpourri's filled the streets and houses. Taking a big whiff of the air, I smelled other things like pumpkins beginning to grow and autumn foods setting into the markets.

I also smelled the scent of death and decay…

Slapping myself out of it, literally, I sighed. Bored and stressed I leaned forward on the windowsill watching the day pass by. The sky turned a bright orange bathing the buildings in a beautiful golden color. I loved this time of day as it brought out the beautiful colors of the sky. The colors and scents helped soothe my soul.

What should I do to permanently help myself? What can I do about this now? The situation that both Sasuke and Sakura are in is stressing to say the least. As angry and sad as I am, who am I to decide what happens to their…"problem?" I can't choose anyone's destiny but my own, especially Sakura's, as it would take effect on her the most.

What would the village think about the three of us? What would our friends and family say when they found out? This is something that can't be hidden forever…It was a baby. A baby Uchiha… one more in the world and it wasn't even mine.

Another Uchiha, huh? My dreams of having our children, raising and protecting them seemed to vanish. My hands smoothed over to my belly underneath the big T-shit I wore to sleep. I felt the smoothness of my stomach(the small wound from the mission being the exception) and the muscles hidden beneath the flesh. Feeling the heat radiate from the seal and the emptiness. There was nothing there, unlike Sakura's stomach.

When I come to think of it, everything I am is the opposite of Sakura. She is pretty, smart, very feminine, has a great family, and has a great future ahead of herself. She is everything that I could not be. The tomboyish, scared, and stupid me. I am rough and rugged where I should be smooth and tender like all other women. My hands are worn out and calloused from the many hours of training. These hands are used to kill, to destroy life. Certainly not to create or save it.

"Hey Naruto-oneechan!" A cracked and scrawny voice called from the streets bellow me. Konohamaru and his puberty stricken face came into view. I looked down at him from my window and watched as his headgear reflects the dying lights of the sun, illuminating his face. His baby fat is melting away leaving a chiseled bone structure that reminded me of the third Hokage. The fond memory of that old man makes me smile.

"Yo! I'll be right down!" I yell at him from up top. He nods and waits by the entrance.

I changed and headed down the elevator to meet him. Once he sensed that I was close enough he turned my way and smiled. His scarf was blowing against the wind and his dark hair flowed with it.

"My, my, aren't we charming today?" I asked him. I gave him a high-five and smiled. Trying to hide the pain.

"Of course I am! I'm the number one ninja here!"

I rolled my eyes and took his arm.

"Hey, you never told me you came back from your mission. What's up?" He asked, looking at me. He hit is growth spurt and is now at my eye level.

Thinking back at the events the past few days, I shrugged. "Been busy."

"With?" His voice is deeper than I remembered, too. I looked away.

"Just doing stuff…"

Konohamaru gave me an incredulous look but didn't ask any more of it. We walked down the streets of Konoha chatting until we reached the ramen shop. Ayame-chan greeted us and we sat down. We placed our orders and waited until our favorites came out.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you're so down, Boss?"

* * *

Sighing Naruto contemplated the consequences of opening her mouth. Her shoulders shrunk. The growing hands of the boy next to her landed on her shoulder and rubbed.

"I know I'm still young and all, but we've been friends for years. You can tell me anything, yah know? I'll always be here for you." He gave her a smile in which she returned, albeit hers was a bit sad.

Her fringe covered her eyes as she looked down."You really are growing up, huh?" The lights in the ramen shop flickered. Naruto's internal darkness swept in but she kept it from Konohamaru.

"I may not be able to tell you, it's not only my problem. Something you just can't control and it just bothers me that I can't fix it like I normally would." Naruto answered to the best of her ability.

"Does it have to do with Sasuke staying in that motel for the last couple of days?

"How'd you know that?"

Their food was served. Steam from her ramen lifted in the air, curling her bangs. Thankfully, the blonde girl had though ahead. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a couple of orange and blue clips.

She stared at the hair accessories. They were her first gifts from Sasuke, a birthday present and an award for growing out her hair. Naruto briefly thought about her past and how short her hair was… Returning to the present, Naruto clipped her fringe up, and away from her face to stop the curling.

"News travels fast here. Especially when it concerns the Uchiha."

_So true..._

"It does, but it's more complicated than that." She sighed once more and played with her noodles before slurping them up.

"Did he knock you up or something?"

Naruto choked.

* * *

Some notes that I should have put in the first chapter:

When reading my fan fiction I tend to put everyone's name in the Japanese format. I'm not being a jap-o-phile or whatever you people call them. I'm simply making it easier to write for myself. I don't really like the English translation of names like "Nine Tailed Fox". I'd rather him be called Kyuubi. Also note that with Kyuubi I put two U's although the correct Romanization of "九尾" is Kyūbi.

Also, thanks for the people who reviewed and criticized my "non -girly" girl Naruto. I noticed that she is in fact the male version of Naruto. I have tried to characterize her to be more girly but I feel that a girly Naruto would be a weak one, someone who is definitely OOC. I'm trying to make this not OOC as possible, but in order for Naruto to hurt so much I believe he needs to be a girl. Kinda like a woman thing in which he can definitely feel the pain of not being able to carry Sasuke's children, when she obviously has the chance to. Please tell me in the reviews, e-mail, or wherever if you don't understand me. Also, if you have some tips and tricks to make Naruto seem feminine and still in character, please tell me. I have written all thirty chapters of this and still have a lot of editing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Naruto's Betrayal  
**Author**: Me! (Dataxia)  
**Summary**: Sasuke betrays Naruto in a way she could have never imagined...  
**Pairing**: Sasuke/FEMNaruto, Itachi/FEMNaruto  
**Rating**: Ages 13+ for now… Rating will go up as the story progresses.

**Warnings**: OOC (as I am not great with Character analysis, but I am trying my best. Putting this up as a precaution)

**Genre**: Romance, General

**Word Count**:

I adopted this fic from Mello's-Killing-Festival. I've been trying to get in contact with her but can't, so if you know her please tell her to contact me about the fic.

Also the fiction is unbeta'd.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

I had to edit this because I wasn't very proud of it. It took me a while because of exams and such… sorry about that! Now that school is basically over for me I'll starting typing again. This chapter revision is in response to the anonymous review, I hope you like it and find fewer faults in it. I am searching for a beta, but not many betas I find have time or like SasuNaru.

* * *

Chapter Three (Edited)

The sweat poured off of Sasuke onto the ground. It mixed with his blood that poured from his broken knuckles. Uchiha Sasuke's chest moved in time with his deep and haggard breaths. He scanned the area before him; everything was broken, beaten and brutally used. The woods looked as if a fierce battle broke out between two opposing countries.

Nothing had survived the Uchiha's wrath.

Not a single leaf or branch was seen in a fifty yard radius.

Sasuke sat down. He tried to walk more but failed as his legs wobbled from overuse. His vision blurred for a moment. He grunted as he felt the ground beneath him. It was charred up and crunchy. The grass and dirt was blackened by his practices. Even his hair was singed having been so close to the intense heat he created. The Uchiha briefly wondered if he still had eyebrows.

Sasuke closed his eyes ready to fall back onto the earth completely before feeling a presence.

"Sasuke-kun?" a small female voice spoke from within the trees. The Uchiha let the female walk closer to him, still on guard. He recognized the voice but didn't seem to care as he grunted his response.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." She slightly stuttered unsure of his reaction. She walked closer to him, biting her lips and unsure of what to say. The girl could smell the burning grass and mulch in the vicinity. The air was still hot and humid. It smelled like roasted flesh and charcoal. Seeing Sasuke she flinched. He was covered in soot, blood, and dirt. He looked like hell.

Hyuuga Hinata never really talked to the Uchiha before. She knew about him from Naruto and her clan members. The village elders never put them on a mission together thinking it'd be a waste if they both were captured. The only time she saw the Uchiha were his brief displays with Naruto around the village or his rare, but short, appearances at the get-togethers. The young woman knew it wasn't her place to talk about anything, but when it concerned her loved ones Hinata would do anything for them.

"I need to speak with you." She repeated, but her tone had more force to it. Hinata wanted to get across that this was important.

The female shifted where she stood. Hinata was only a few feet away from the Uchiha and yet she felt the dark and oppressing aura around him. Her pale eyes looked around, scanning the area to see if Sasuke had a partner.

Sasuke merely turned his head to stare at Hinata. His vision was still blurry from the soot mixed with sweat coming down from his forehead. His burnt hair covered his eyes for a moment, but the young Uchiha didn't care as he could barely see the Hyuuga before him. Sasuke kept his grip on his sword as Hinata walked closer and kneeled near him.

"I c-can heal you w-while w-we talk." Hinata might not have been the strongest or the bravest person in the village, (That title was left for Naruto to claim) but she was caring. As a medic-nin it was her job and oath to care for all the people in Konoha village, even the scary ones.

Not waiting for Sasuke to respond, Hinata gently grabbed his arm and began her work.

The girl coughed before beginning her speech:

"I'm sorry for interrupting your training. I-I can tell that you're hard at w-work b-but…" She stopped to take a gulp of air before continuing. "Something is w-wrong with Naruto-chan." She cleaned his arm off of the regular debris and placed her hand on it. Hinata's bright green chakra infiltrated his wound and spread out to heal it.

Sasuke remained where he was. The only inclinations of him listening to her were his eyes. The dark orbs in which he viewed the world watched Hinata's face as she healed his arm. Even in his weak state and blurred vision Sasuke's sword never left his grasp; if anything the grip on his blade only tightened.

"It may be none of my business but… Naruto is starting to worry the others." The girl fidgeted more, "She won't smile fully, or talk to anyone for a normal amount of time, and she hasn't visited the missions department since her return."

There was nothing from Sasuke other than his hair moving as it followed the breeze.

"There are also rumors of you staying at a hotel near the village gates…" The girl hesitated before continuing knowing that this really wasn't her place. "If that has something to do with you and Naruto then…please fix it!"

A harsh breeze fell upon the area. Remains of dirt and trees scattered everywhere, some branches turning to dust with the wind. Sasuke stood, stopping Hinata from continuing her job.

The sun burnt the sky with its deep colors as it set. Under the twilight of an autumn day no one could have guessed that the Uchiha would turn around to Hinata. His eyes full of sadness and regret as he responded, "I know." And with the next breeze that swept some of the leaves and the debris in that area, Sasuke vanished leaving Hinata in the field alone.

Her hands clenched and she bit her lips. "Please fix her…"

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the hotel room he rented, tearing away at his already tattered clothing and turning on the hot water in the shower. Once the temperature was right for his skin he moved inside, careful to clean the wounds in which Hinata could not get to. The brunette let the water cascade down from his chest to the rest of his body. He felt so worn out and defeated. There was hollowness within him that he couldn't fill and he knew the reason.

Uchiha Sasuke missed Naruto.

He would never admit it, though. The Uchiha pride got in the way of going back to Naruto. Sasuke knew the blonde would need time and space for a few days. What he did-what was done could not be changed. Sasuke felt that Naruto needed to cope with the information and find it in herself to forgive him for the umpteenth time.

The brunette hissed as hot water burnt over a particular cut on his chest. He remembered how he obtained such an injury during his training. Sasuke was distracted by thoughts of the fetus growing inside of Sakura's womb. He didn't know what to do or say about the situation.

In one way he was excited to be having a child; in another he was frightened.

The young Uchiha was not ready for a child. Not ready for the life of a parent, for a life of obligation and servitude to a particular person. Sasuke was more concerned with being strong now, living fully, and protecting Naruto.

Although he was this afraid and unsure, Sasuke still wanted a child. Before the massacre of his clan, his parents would remind young Sasuke of how important family is. It was driven into him that he must have children as he aged. Following the massacre, Sasuke's second goal became to revive his clan (after Itachi's demise). He was happy to work his way towards that goal, but with Naruto not Sakura.

Sasuke began to feel worse about his actions. He scrubbed his hair with shampoo trying to get the dirt and trying to understand how much of a fool he was. Thinking of it, the dark-haired man felt an intense pain in his chest. His face contorted in response to the pain, an action Sasuke would only take when completely alone. There was a time in which Sasuke would try to hide all of his emotions, even when he was by himself. All of the pent up frustration caused him to make take drastic measures. The bottled up passion, hate, and fury only deterred the Uchiha; he exploded on loved ones, hurt Naruto many times, and caused him to kill his brother. Every day he was a bomb, quietly waiting for someone to push the right button and watch him detonate.

Naruto was the catalyst that caused him to change. Of course Sasuke still did not show much emotion, but being with the tough blonde-haired woman helped him steam off the stress. Whether they fought, trained, had sex, or simply were around each other Naruto triggered the Uchiha in every way possible. She made him show emotion and helped him cope with many of his problems. Naruto did not even understand how much she meant to Sasuke.

Harming Naruto in such a way gave Sasuke some perspective on his feelings for the girl. Sasuke was not surprised that in his time of need he thought of Naruto so intensely. That feeling of wanting to be with her to such an extent overtook his mind and morphed Sakura's form into Naruto. Of course, it is no excuse for being with Sakura or impregnating her but it is a reason for his actions. Sasuke would never willingly be with her in that way. He learned from his younger years that he and Sakura were better off as friends.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to understand that and continue to be with him, despite the grave mistake committed. He also wanted Naruto's support in any decisions made about the fetus. While his seed allowed the creation, Sakura took part in the act of providing an egg; the fetus also grew in her womb. The Uchiha could only make minor choices in Sakura's life especially when it came to the matter of keeping the child. As selfish and weak he may be Sasuke needed Naruto's support.

With his final thought, Sasuke was back in the present. Getting out of the shower and dressed in his usual garbs the Uchiha decided on something.

Maybe it was time to see the blonde?

* * *

The sky was dark when Sasuke Uchiha arrived back at the apartment. It smelled like Naruto and of the autumn air. The lights were off in the small living area so Sasuke ventured into their bedroom. Naruto was not there but her presence still lingered. Sasuke assumed Naruto must have left a few minutes ago.

It was just Sasuke's luck to miss-out on seeing Naruto.

Sasuke turned the lights on in the bedroom taking in the mess his girlfriend left about. The young man sighed while picking up braziers, panties, and other unmentionables around the room. Sasuke even made the bed, knowing that Naruto would refuse to do such a thing. Once he was done with tidying up the bedroom he went into the kitchen and then the living room area. As much as he hated cleaning up after the blonde bomb-shell Sasuke missed it. A small smile would creep out when he put away her favorite dishes or wiped away her ramen stains on the counter.

The young man was used to living with her already. Every day they were together, he would either clean up after her or force her to clean. Small arguments about the messes in the apartment made Sasuke feel at home and doing all this made him feel comfortable. A small part of the hollowness within him diminished as he paraded around the apartment.

Closing the windows and feeling comfortably warm the Uchiha sat down on the couch and let sleep take him.

* * *

Sasuke heard the birds chirping outside from his window. With the sound of the birds was the scurrying of squirrels and the chit chat of small creatures outside. The Uchiha didn't hear the villager's loud voices below, but he did smell the bakery down the street. The bakery was famous for creating the best aromas. It served as an alarm clock for those who needed to get up at daybreak.

_Morning?_

Sasuke slowly opened his dark eyes and strained to get up from his position. The sun was beginning to show from the horizon casting everything in a pink hue.

_Pink. _

To Sasuke pink was too much of a girly color for the sky. He looked up at it searching for the other changes of the morning. However, the pink hue was too strong and seemed it was eating the other colors without discrimination. The hue ruined the cloudless sky that transformed before Konoha.

Looking over the Uchiha noticed long blonde strands from underneath the covers. His hand linked with the hand underneath the bed sheets. Sasuke was surprised. He never remembered getting into bed; in fact, he did not remember seeing Naruto. Nevertheless, there Sasuke was sitting up half-naked in his and Naruto's bed with the blonde-haired woman next to him.

The Uchiha did not pay mind to the feeling inside of him. He ignored the slight distortions in the room and out the window. Right now, he was simply content to be with Naruto. Taking his free hand and stroking the whiskered cheeks the young man smiled softly and lightly. He gazed down at the young woman feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. Despite any temperature, Naruto kept constant warmth about her. It was one of the few signs warning others of her "hosting status." The more obvious signs were the whisker marks marring her skin or the visible seal as the blonde used chakra.

Suddenly a blinding pink light struck from the sky. It struck Sasuke and sent him back with pain. The Uchiha could only cover his eyes until the bright light died down. That moment struck Sasuke as strange. In his bliss and mind fogged state he failed to notice the changing surroundings. The room had been painted white, instead of the usual blue color he and Naruto chose. It had also grown larger. From the floor to the ceiling, the entire room was void of all color. The nightstand containing pictures Naruto forcibly took of team seven vanished. A different nightstand had taken its place, one where a white vase filled with equally white cherry blossoms sat. The picture that Naruto placed on her nightstand with the two hugging (Sasuke had not been amused) was gone and replaced with a blank screen. The random kunai and shuriken that littered the floors and dresser replaced by neatly stacked medical books and folded clothes. Shoes tucked underneath the bed in an organized fashion. Letters and notes kept in a small pile on the dresser where the scrolls used to lay about. There was no sign of Naruto in this room.

"Sasuke-kun?" The blood in Sasuke's veins either froze or was boiling to a steam. He could not tell. He was so angered, annoyed, and frightened at the same time.

The Uchiha quickly turned around and felt the bile in his stomach churn. There was Sakura, in Naruto's place on the bed, half dressed in a white nightgown. Seeing her small breasts poke out of the lacy top, Sasuke drew back to the window almost tripping in the fluffy white rug on the floor. Sakura sat up on the bed and reached over to touch the youngest Uchiha. The pink haired woman frowned slightly when he drew back.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked so innocently as if she belonged there with him. Her gaze became amused. Her green eyes, the only color in the room along with her pink hair, turned lustful. She stood on her elbows not caring that Sasuke could now clearly see her nipples. In fact it appeared that she was enticing him.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. This time she giggled madly. Whatever color Sasuke had drained from his face as soon the girl opened her mouth. Now she crept closer to him, using her knees as if crawling. The specks of red against the disgustingly white bed sheets caught Sasuke's attention the most. "Don't you want to feel them Sasuke?" The girl continued. Don't you want to feel them move inside me?"

Sakura then grinned and it split her face, literally. The red became more pronounced and Sakura sat up completely. Her legs touched the white rug that now was turning red. Sasuke noticed that the red was blood; dripping down from her now large belly. "Sasuke, they want you to touch them. They want their daddy." Blood continued to spill between her legs. All Sasuke could do was watch in horror.

Sasuke could not even think clearly and his thoughts were jumbled. He could not comprehend why Sakura was in Naruto's place. He could not understand why everything changed so quickly. The rrom changed so suddenly and he was thrown into this whacked out world. The young Uchiha just wanted to leave, to run away from it all. He wanted to run back to Naruto. The young man tried to escape through the nearest exit, the window. Sasuke pushed against the windowpane, attempting to lift it, but it was glued shut.

"Sasuke are you trying to leave me, again?" This time it was Naruto's voice. Sasuke turned around to watch Sakura morph into Naruto. Though the girl did change the bleeding between her legs did not. Sasuke, refusing to think rationally, just watched at Green eyes changed to blue and Pink hair lengthen and become a bright yellow. There was the person he loved so much. Sasuke's body was tensing up, sense beginning to return to him. He watched as Naruto continued.

"Why do you always leave me behind?" Asked Naruto as she glared at the man before her. She didn't even notice that she had a pregnant stomach or that she was currently bleeding.

"I haven't left." Sasuke replied. This was all too strange for him and he was getting tired of it.

"Not yet." Naruto smiled. Her teeth elongated and her eyes turned red. As her smile grew wider her lips stretched across her face, showing much more of her teeth than necessary. Now Naruto wasn't smiling, she was baring her teeth at Sasuke.

"Not anymore." The room turned red before Naruto attacked. Sasuke moved out of the way and watched as Naruto smashed into the window, not cracking it with her body. The seemsingly pregnant girl then crawled along the wall and twisted her head around. Her eyes were yellow. Her mouth opened wide and her neck extended from her body.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and all went black.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flew open. The darkness before him had a red hue, signifying that his Sharigan was on. The Uchiha relaxed his chakra and sat down on the couch more comfortably. He also cleaned the drool away. For the next several minutes Sasuke processed the information from his dream while wiping away small beads of sweat from his brow and forehead.

"What was that?" the young Uchiha asked no one.

The doorknob shifted the old hinged door creaked. At the opening was Naruto.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review I love to get feedback on my work.


	4. Chapter Four: The Idea

**Title:** Duplicity  
**Author:** Me! (Dataxia)  
**Summary: **"He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." - Sigmund Freud  
Sasuke has sex with Sakura on a mission, despite dating Naruto. Now Naruto tries to unravel the motives behind Sasuke's betrayals.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/FEMNaruto  
**Rating:** Ages 13+ for now… Rating will go up as the story progresses.  
**Warnings: **OOC (as I am not great with Character analysis, but I am trying my best, Putting this up as a precaution)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Angst

**-Chapter Four: The Idea-**

Sakura sat on her bed against the wall with her head in her hands. She had a terrible headache and it was only five in the morning. Her pale complexion was also greenish and she felt the room starting to spin.

"Typical. Just Typical." She thought. "Right when I announce my pregnancy to Naruto I start getting morning sickness."

She was right. A few days after spilling the beans to Naruto and Sasuke, she started to feel heavy cramps and long bouts of nausea. The morning sickness lasts all day, making her take off a few days in the hospital and training. Sakura was more lethargic and irritable. The pink-haired ninja was also a bit displeased that she was starting to gain some weight...

The young woman took deep breaths attempting to calm down her stomach and her head. Rubbing her belly she began to think about the fetus inside of her. Tears welled in green eyes as she forced back a sob. What had she done?

"Is this some sort of punishment for wanting Sasuke all those years? For being jealous of Naruto?"

Although Sakura stopped having deep feelings for Sasuke on the surface, somewhere in her subconscious she never gave up. The kunoichi practiced more with her medical techniques and trained her body in order to catch Sasuke's attention. Sakura's hair and makeup were always done, even before missions and she took a job under the Hokage. The stress that Sakura piled on herself worked out as she started to become popular with the villagers and other shinobi. Now the young kunoichi wasn't "that pink girl" in team 7. She was Sakura Haruno.

And then all her work came undone.

A stupid fifteen minutes of Sasuke and she was pregnant. Sakura's first and only time with a nearly dying man... What are the odds of that happening?!

The pinkette never expected for her life to go this way.

A sick part of Sakura wanted to keep the child with Sasuke. Be happy that she'd won over Naruto in something! The sane part told the young woman what to expect. Naruto was never going to leave Sasuke, the same for Sasuke. Those two are attached at the hip. Playing, fighting, training, breathing. One cannot live without the other and Sakura has known that for years. Even this pregnancy wouldn't be enough to separate The Uzumaki and Uchiha pair.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Naruto moped around her apartment still thinking of Sasuke, now more than ever. The blonde Jinchuriki was torn on what to do. Every emotion swirled in Naruto's chest, wanting to burst through her ribcage and dance on the table. Anger, sadness, joy, giddiness, guilt, and relief. They all attacked Naruto at once leaving the blonde jumpy and confused. The kunoichi couldn't help but think of that night as she walked into her bedroom. Scarred cheeks became red and warm as Naruto was caught in the memory.

_"Naruto..."_

_"What are you doing here?" Blue eyes were wide and in shock; she expected Sasuke to come and see her but not this soon. Naruto gulped, surprised and embarrassed for being caught unaware in her own apartment. _

_"I came here to talk to you. " the brunette replied, moving his shoulders from the stiff position he slept in. Sasuke eyed Naruto, taking note of the hour. _

_"It's late." Sasuke casually said. The moon then decided to hide behind a few clouds in the starry sky, thus illuminating Sasuke's activated Sharingan. The glowing red in the brief darkness gave Sasuke an ethereal look. The Uchiha's pale skin and dark hair only heightened this effect. Naruto looked away, shutting the door behind her and dropping her weapons pouch on the coffee table. _

_"I was out training." That was it; Sasuke didn't question the girl further. _

_Uchiha eyes followed the blonde as she made herself comfortable around the house. Sasuke waited for the young woman to settle down before starting. When Naruto finally did she looked away from Sasuke. To the kunoichi this was still unfair. Sasuke had no right to look so good or to be so calm in this situation. Naruto gulped again waiting for him to start. _

_"I still want to be with you." Sasuke put it straight out there. "I know I've hurt you, and you may not forgive me this time, but I do care for you."_

_Naruto opened her mouth to say something to the boy but was interrupted. _

_"I want you to marry me."_

_"What the hell?!" Naruto swore. "Are you out of your mind Sasuke?" Naruto had so many questions to ask him, so many thoughts to run by. The Sharingan holder should have never sprung that on Naruto. "What about Sakura? About her baby? Their baby!"_

_"I'm very serious. I don't see myself with anyone other than you despite the fact that Sakura is pregnant. " _

_"That's insane... Do you expect me to say yes?"_

_"You said you would think about it."_

_"I can't think about that. I'll be taking something away from Sakura." Naruto looked away from Sasuke. The light outside seeping into the apartment made Sasuke look beautiful, even in this dire situation. The blonde girl would not be swayed simply by looks. The idea was absolutely idiotic!_

_Sasuke's eyes glowed brilliantly before dulling. The shinobi had to keep his temper in check. Taking deep breathes; Sasuke stared at Naruto although she was making things difficult. "Why does everything need to be about her? I would think that she's taken enough from you for you at least to think about yourself for once." Sasuke prodded the young kunoichi verbally._

_"Are you deranged? Sakura has taken nothing away from me and even if she did, she's pregnant with your child. You should be proposing to her not me." Naruto huffed and turned her attention to the sword rack in the living room. _

_"If I'm deranged, you are fucking brain dead. Did you not hear me? I want to marry you, be with you, make love with you, and have children with you. There is no way, even with the current circumstances, that I would marry anyone else besides you, you fucking moron."_

_It was rare for Sasuke to declare his love. Words were never needed for that. Naruto started to feel a bit guilty for not even looking at Sasuke. The young woman was nervous around him._

"Is this for real?"_ Naruto asked herself. _"He can't be serious right now."_ Doubt clouded the young kunoichis mind. A tan hand found its way into blonde hair, stroking it in a nervous habit. _

_"We haven't decided to keep the child yet. If Sakura does then you can adopt it when we marry." Thanks to Naruto's enhanced eyesight she saw the, light blush radiating from Sasuke's face. The avenger was blushing and it was too cute, no matter how absurd he was being._

_"I'm still unsure about this Sasuke. I want to be with you, I can't deny that, but all of this. This thing we have, Sakura's pregnancy... it's all too much. Under normal circumstances I would have married you, but I think I'll have to decline for now." Naruto fixed her posture and set her eyes on her boyfriend… _"If I could consider him that anymore."

_A deep frown set on the Uchiha's face. The room became tense; its atmosphere was thick and dark. Naruto knew that her boyfriend was upset, angry even, but she still had her conscience to tell her what was right. The Sage didn't believe that Sakura could be left behind on this. The medical ninja was a part of her team and her family. Sakura was her sister no matter what happened. _

_If possible the Uchiha's red eyes glowed brighter, the commas now spinning and morphing into the atom shaped Sharingan. This upset Sasuke; he knew Naruto would have some difficulty accepting his proposal but now to this extent. To the Uchiha, Naruto was being irrational and needed and extra push in the right direction. Even if it meant deceiving Naruto for a short period of time Sasuke would have to convince her somehow. _

_Without thinking of the consequences Naruto glanced at the man across from her. The Kyuubi-holder was then in a daze. Naruto's blue eyes glossed over and drooped, her body was much more relaxed and her senses were heightened. The blonde girl felt like she could see the stars through the clouds outside; her body light enough to fly through the sky and touch the moon._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" A bodiless voice encircled the young ninja. It warmed and comforted Naruto sending her into a bought of euphoria. Through the stars and into space Naruto saw herself dressed in a white wedding kimono, her face made up and her hair down. Next to the bride was a formally dressed Sasuke, his yamaka was a deep navy and his hair slicked back showing his chiseled face. The Uchiha and Uzumaki pair were in an alter with Tsunade standing adjacent to them reading the ceremony._

_Next came a house. A large house hidden near the forest, near the walls of Konoha. Sasuke carried the Uchiha bride inside the house and set her down in the threshold where they kissed._

_The scene after that was a scene in which had Naruto blushing and quite aroused. Sasuke was taking Naruto against every flat surface of the building they lived in. The walls, counters, sinks, the bath, the bed, the sofas, nothing was left untainted._

_The final image that made Naruto's resolve crack was her standing next to Tsunade as she handed over the robes and hat of the Hokage. Blue eyes swelled with tears as she noticed the large bump under her clothing indicating another life and Sasuke behind her in ANBU attire. _

_These were all the things the Uzumaki wanted in life… striving for the best and all her hopes and dreams. _

_Staring out into blue eyes Sasuke's red eyed bore into the woman. The avenger gave a slight smirk as Naruto nodded a yes. Sasuke sighed, content as Naruto had opened her eyes fully this time. The illusion cast off of the Sage ninja and all was quiet in the apartment. The lights were off and the shadows covered them both. _

_Suddenly Sasuke's head turned and pain sprung into his system. The Jinchuriki punched Sasuke in the jaw and let the tears trickle down her face. Naruto was angry, chest heaving, nose flaring, red eyed angry._

_"You said you wouldn't do that to me." Naruto tightened her first ready to strike again. The images circulating in her brain hurt. _

_"And you said you would listen to me and THINK about my proposal." Sasuke turned off the Sharingan and rubbed his sore cheek. It would swell tomorrow. The brunette looked back at the blonde woman and felt a bit of guilt. Naruto put her head into her hands and started to sob. The woman tried to move away from Sasuke but the Uchiha was too fast for her. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held her tightly. _

_"I'm not sorry."_

_"You're an asshole, do you know that?! Just a huge dumb asshole." Naruto kept her face hidden between the crook of Sasuke's neck. The tears started to fall as the images Sasuke implanted stuck. It didn't help that the Uchiha was holding Naruto now and they were so close. The blonde haired ninja was plastered to Sasuke and she could smell his very essence. _

_Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's head and held her tighter. The moments were Naruto broke down were few but that didn't mean they weren't important. The Uchiha felt as if he pushed the girl too hard. _

_"It had to be done..." Sasuke kept thinking._

"_Why did you do it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. _

_Sasuke didn't need to ask what she was talking about. There were many things he'd done in his lifetime to hurt Naruto, this being the most recent. _

"_It was an accident. I didn't mean to do anything with Sakura. I don't even like Sakura in that way." Sasuke moved back to the couch bringing Naruto to sit on his lap. The Uchiha continued to brush Naruto's hair as she listened to his reasoning. " It was dark, raining, and very cold. I only thought of you the entire on that mission. I missed you so much and I thought I would never get to see you again. _

"_When I was injured during battle, Sakura carried me into a cave and set me down. She couldn't even light a fire under the fear that rouges would attack us again. Sakura and I decided to stay the night in the cave as I healed. It was cold and it didn't help that I lost plenty of blood. As Sakura was handing me blood pellets to replenish my stores I kept thinking of you, of us. Everything that I had left behind for you. Which is nothing!" Naruto looked up confused at his words, Sasuke's grip tightened around her._

"_What are you talking-"_

"_I left absolutely nothing for you, Naruto. Not my life, my money, my legacy. If I die all that will be left for you is a memory and a body. That's it."_

"_Sasuke I don't want your wealth." Naruto placed her hands around his face so that she could look into the dark eyes. "I don't need any of those things. As long as I have you, even my memory will suffice."_

"_Naruto, I want to take care of you even in death."_

_The words struck a cord in Naruto. _

_The blonde Jinchuriki didn't know what to say. She was struck silent by Sasuke's statement. _

"_If we marry, I can leave you everything I have. If we don't and something happens, then you won't even have rights to my ashes. " _

_Naruto never thought about these things. To the blonde Sasuke and her would live up to old age or die together on the battlefield. _

"_It would be the same for me if, god forbid it, you die. How do you think I would feel without having any rights to any part of you after death?"_

"_I don't like to think like that, about either of us." _

"_You don't, but I have to. I already lost one family, I don't want to lose my second."_

_Again that stupid bastard made Naruto's heart jump. _"It's like the stupid doki, doki, shit Sakura is always reading in her manga."

_Naruto blushed and bit her lip. This felt so odd for the Sage ninja because she and Sasuke never had deep talks like this without trying to kill each other. The small girl tried to remember the last time she talked to Sasuke so intimately about "deep" things. Nothing was coming to mind._

"_Listen, if you really don't want to marry me then I will accept it and move on, but you have to really think about this Naruto. I'm not playing any games here. I really want this for both of us." "Don't be biased either, Sasuke wanted to add. However, he knew that it would only start another argument. _

_Naruto nodded her head and went back to the comfort of Sasuke's shoulder out of habit and the necessity to feel his heat and get more of the delicious scent the Uchiha let off. _

"_I'll think about it." Naruto confirmed. "But I will not promise anything."_

_For Sasuke, that was good enough for now. _

That night Sasuke slept in the apartment, though he chose to sleep on the couch instead of the bedroom. The brunette knew he had to give Naruto space, but the girl insisted on having him spend the night.

But now Naruto was left with the big question on what to do. Should she accept or should she simply remove herself from the equation? In all of the Uzumaki's life she would have never expected to deal with this. No one ever taught her to do in this situation. Naruto only wished that she could talk to someone who had a better perspective on things like this…

Maybe she should go meditate.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to an empty apartment once again. Naruto had taken her scrolls and her weapons pouch with her; he determined she went to go train again.

The talk last night was still fresh in his head. That was only one part of the problem to solve. All that is left is to see the other.

The brunette went about his morning schedule and set out to the Haruno household.

Knocking on the door he was greeted with Sakura's mother.

"Oh! Uchiha-san! How are you?"

The two made polite conversation before the older woman asked what he wanted so early in the morning

"I would like to speak with your daughter if she's available."

The woman thought it odd. Sasuke never really came over at al. As far as her knowledge goes, this was the first time Sasuke ever visited her home or asked for Sakura. Did this have anything to do with Naruto?

"Sakura is a bit unwell right now. Could this wait?"

Sasuke responded with, "No, this is urgent."

A thin eyebrow went up and the woman's face tightened. "Of course, please come in."

Inside the old woman was seething at Sasuke's behavior.

"Sakura-chan, someone is here to see you on important business!" the mother called out to her daughter up the stairs. She then turned and sent the Uchiha up.

Sasuke went up the stairs and knocked on the door with the sign "Sakura" hanged on it.

Sakura opened the door and her stomach dropped.

"We need to talk."

The girl nodded and let Sasuke into her room.

"Thank God I cleaned up." Sakura thought as she let Sasuke in. She pointed to the chair in front of the armoire.

Sasuke sat down. "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

Sakura shook her head. "I've been thinking about it, but I thought that I would make the best decision with you."

"Have you told anyone yet?"

Sakura shook her head again. I'm too afraid too. If my parents knew they'd freak out."

"If you decide to keep the child then I'd support you."

Sakura started to feel faint. What was Sasuke saying?

"I know this is will be hard for you so I don't want you to feel alone or threatened by anything coming ahead. The child will be in the best interest of everyone."

"Sakura thought this was a dream come true. Everything she's ever wanted and work for was coming to life. Her long lost dream turned into a reality right before her eyes.

Sasuke was going to marry her! This was so wonderful! She had to tell her mother her father, Nar-

"Oh shit."

* * *

It took me a while to update. I'm sorry about that. Life gets in the way of many things, including my fandom life.


End file.
